


Izuku's Creation

by Ciel_Kaneki



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frankenstein (Mary Shelley), Alternate Universe - Frankenstein (Mary Shelley) Fusion, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku Friendship, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku are Best Friends, F/M, I Wrote This So I Could Make Bakugou Henry, Inspired by Frankenstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciel_Kaneki/pseuds/Ciel_Kaneki
Summary: Frankenstein AUMidoriya as Victor FrankensteinTodoroki as The Creature (I Will Not Name Him, But It's Todoroki)Uraraka as Elizabeth LavenzaBakugou as Henry ClervalYaoyaroyu as Justine Moritz
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, almost - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This fic is heavily based on the original Frankenstein by Mary Shelly. You do not need to know the original story to read this. This is sort of my way to tell people the original story without them having to read it. When I deviate from the original story, I will put an * near it, and explain what I changed and why I changed it. No, I can't write as well as Mary Shelly, but I will do my best.  
> One more thing, quotes from the original Frankenstein or lyrics from Frankenstein: a new musical (which is very close to the original story) will be in italics. I will note which one it is in the notes.  
> (((774 words, 3,950 characters)))

_**Captain Eijirou Kirishima, in a letter to his sister,** _

_**November 9th, 1793** _

We were stuck, frozen in place, just north of the Arctic Circle. Our ship unable to sail from how thick the ice surrounding us was. I ordered my men to stop hacking at it with their axes, as it had done no good. It was pointless to tire them needlessly. We could only hope that the ice would break soon so we would be able to continue sailing.

It was then, as my crew rested solemnly above deck, that a figure emerged from the white nothingness of the still landscape. A man, trembling, exhausted, and alone. A slay drawn by a single dog before him. The dog's corpse laid motionless by his feet. My men and I called to him. The man ignored their pleas.  


"Climb aboard," I'd said, "You'll freeze out here." He must have recognized I held authority on this ship, as he addressed me and me alone.

"Where is this boat headed?" 

"The North Pole."

"Then I will join you."

It was strange. A lone man so far from civilization. How did he get there? And why? I could never have imagined the answer. And for as long as I live, I shall never forget.

I led him to my quarters. His shaking had not gone down, even with being in a warmer environment. It was then that I realized he was sick. Pneumonia, most likely. Now, looking back, I know that he would never have spoken to us if he had not been at deaths door. He would not have put us in that kind of danger.

I laid him down on my bed as a coughing fit hit him. He would die mere days later.  


“Why are you here? Who are you?” I asked.  


“My name,” he said with a pause to catch his breath, “is Izuku Midoriya. And my story is long and horrible.”

He looked me in the eyes, then. His were cold, full of sorrow and hatred. What toward, I could not have known. He asked me why my crew and I were going to the North Pole. What could we possibly be doing so far north that there was nothing on the horizon but white and blue. I thought it was a good question for me to be asking him, and told him as much. Still, I answered.

”I have recruited the manliest team to sail with me to find the hidden forest that lay undiscovered at the Poles. I believe that magnetism is what controls the world. If I could only learn how it works, I would be crossing into the territory of god. Generations from now children with hear our story and it will inspire them to do great things.”

"Gods territory is best left to God." Midoriya sounded so sure. What could he possibly know? Was he like Icarus? 

"What is science but understanding and applying God's rules?"

“And if you fail?”

“That won’t happen,” I said, unhappy at the insinuation.  


“Your men look tired.” Midoriya’s eyes were unfocused. It was as if he was reliving a part of his own live.  
“Who will remember your names if you die here?”

“Who will remember us if we turn back now? A manly life is one lived without regrets.” Who was this man to belittle my dream when I was so close to reaching it? He knows nothing of what I’m doing and therefore had no right to speak to me as if he understood. At least, that is what I thought at the time. I soon proved to be wrong.

“Your family,” Midoriya answered, “They are worth far more than you realize. You should go to them, before it is too late.”

Irritated, I asked my original question once more: 

“Why are you here?”

”I have come to pay for my sins. I shall die here and he will come for me.”

“Who?” I asked. “God?”

“If only I were that lucky. No, God is not so forgiving. I shall be taken by a creature of my own creation. He is so vengeful and angry and he has caused such pain and sorrow. It is all because of me and my foolishness.”

“What did you do? What is your sin?”

The winds picked up, thunder clapped. A storm was coming as if it was foreshadowing what I was about to hear. Prepare yourself, dear sister. You will never be able to unread what is written in this letter. I'm sorry to have cursed you with this knowledge. I pray that you can find it in your heart to forgive me.


	2. A Golden Age

**_1789_ **

"Deku?" called Katsuki Bakugou, checking Izuku's usual hiding spots on his way to the library. He'd been tasked with searching for his friend because no one else could find him. The party was going to start soon, and the guest of honor was nowhere to be found. If he didn't know any better, he might think Izuku was trying to blow off the party all together. But he did know better, he knew exactly where his best friend was hiding.

Katsuki reached the library, standing in front of the large doors with a frown. He slamed them open with purpose. He heard his friend squeak and then a crash in the distance.

"Deku!" Katsuki roared.

"Ah, h-hi, Kacchan," Izuku stuttered.

Katsuki made his way to the back of the room where the Midoriya's kept the nonfiction. To others, it might be concerning to find the heir to the Midoriya fortune buried under a huge pile of books. And when I say buried, I don't mean sitting by stacks of books, I mean it looked like he had fallen and someone dropped twenty books on him. Alas, Katsuki Bakugou was not others, and this was not an unusual sight.

"You better get your sorry ass outta there before I kill you!"

"Eek!" Izuku hurried to scramble out of the mountain of books he unintentionally built. He was climbing on the shelves to reach the books on the top shelf when Katsuki entered the room. If he hadn't been so loud, Izuku might not have fallen into his stack of "I'll read these later"s.

Izuku managed to right himself, standing up straight in front of his childhood friend.

"What are you doing here, Kacchan? It's still early?" Izuku still had a couple of hours to study, hadn't he?

"It's almost eight, dumbass," Katsuki grunted. He's exasperated. Izuku's been doing this more and more lately. He gets so engrossed in his research he forgets about the most basic things, like eating and that time exists.

"HUH?" Izuku turned to the clock so fast he should have gotten whiplash. Oh no... Kacchan, as always, was right. Before he could truly grasp how deep in shit he is, Katsuki was yanking him by his elbow and out of the room. Izuku let out an embarrassing yelp, but Katsuki isn't hurting him so he allowed himself to be pulled along with little resistance.

Katsuki lead Izuku to his room, practically throwing him inside. Katsuki locked the door behind them before making his way to Izuku's closet. Izuku stood by his bed awkwardly, waiting for his friend to acknowledge him.

 _Smack!_ Be careful what you wish for, especially if it's for Katsuki to pay attention to you. You might, like Izuku, get smacked in the face with your own clothes. It hurt, not just from the force of it, but because of the buttons and beads.

"What are you waiting for?! Put that on before I strangle you with it!" Katsuki glared at him. Izuku and Katsuki had been friends for as long as either of them could remember, that's why Izuku had little hesitation when it comes to stripping in front of him. He hurried to change, not because he was embarrassed about being seen naked, but because Katsuki might actually kill him if he wasn't quick.

"Okay! I'm done," Izuku said, giving a twirl in the mirror. He looked pretty good if he said so himself. Green was most certainly his color.

"You buttoned it wrong, asshole," exasperatedly said Katsuki. He was right, again. Izuku's button's were misaligned by one. Katsuki invades Izuku's space, unbuttoning his waistcoat one at a time only to then redo it correctly. Katsuki was like an older brother to Izuku. He'd always been there when Izuku got himself in a sticky situation. Like now, here he was making sure he got to the party on time while looking presentable. Izuku didn't know how he almost missed a party in his own house, but he did know he was thankful for Katsuki to have been invited. Izuku hopes his parents aren't too upset with him.

"You're mumbling, nerd."

"Sorry, Kacchan."

This time, Izuku was prepared for the overcoat to be thrown at him, and managed to catch it before it could hit him in the face like the other clothes.

"Can you not hit me with things, Kacchan?" asked an annoyed Izuku.

"I don't fucking know, Deku. Can you make it to places on goddamn time without me having to drag you?"

Ouch, that stung. It was justified, however, so Izuku kept his mouth shut tight. He slipped into the coat in silence, clasping the single button on it.

"How do I look?" Izuku asked.

"Not as nerdy as usual." That may not sound like much of a complement, but this was coming from Katsuki. That was one of the nicest things he's ever said about Izuku's appearance.

Unfortunately, Izuku didn't get time to soak up the kind words, as in the next second he was being pushed out the door again. Right, there was a party.

"I can walk by myself," Izuku protested.

"And yet you can't tell fucking time."

"You're mean."

"Fuck you."

It didn't take them long to reach the ballroom. Izuku paused before the doors. While he wasn't late on purpose, he was not good with crowds. Being around too many people gave him anxiety. Katsuki's hand came to rest on Izuku's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. He knew Izuku was nervous. With a deep breath, Izuku pushed the heavy doors open.

Immediately, Kota was jumping into Izuku's arms. "Frère!" he cheered exitedly. Izuku lifted him, leaning back to compensate for his little brother's weight. Izuku would have fallen had it not been for the hand Katsuki had on his back, helping to hold him up.

"Hey!" Katsuki interjected. "Don't kill him, shortstack. That's my job."

"Go away, jerk." Kota stuck his tongue out.

"Kota!" scolded Yaoyorozu, Kota's governess, taking the boy from Izuku's arms. He rapped his arms around her neck with practiced ease. "What have we talked about?"

"...Being polite even when I don't want to."

"Good, now apologize," she instructed.

"Sorry..." Katsuki only nodded his acceptance. Yaoyorozu apologized as well, before excusing the two of them to return to Mr. and Mrs. Yagi.

"That brat's got spunk," Katsuki praised, proud.

"He's like a mini version of you," another voice chimed.

Both men turned to see Ochako Uraraka, Izuku's cousin and childhood sweetheart.

"Fuck off, Round Cheeks!"

"Good to see you too, Madam Fussy Britches," she counters easily. When she came to live with the Yagis, Ochako and Katsuki hated each other. Every conversation turned into an argument. It got so bad that Katsuki was almost barred from entering the grounds. But seeing how sad this made Izuku, they both decided to get along enough to stop getting in trouble. Which, you have to admit, was pretty smart for two five year olds. Eventually, it stopped being difficult to be civil with one another. Ochako got used to Katsuki's frequent use of colorful words, and Katsuki stopped antagonizing her on purpose. They loved to bicker, it was how they showed their affection to the other.

Izuku was thrilled they didn't fight _fight_ anymore. He loved them both dearly and could not stand to loose either.

"You're mumbling again, Deku," both Ochako and Katsuki said in sync. Izuku squeaked.

"S-sorry..." Ochako giggled fondly.

"C'mon, your mother is looking for you." She grasped Izuku's hand in her own, leading him away from Katsuki and to the Yagis.

"Don't make out in front of everybody!" Katsuki called out to them mockingly. They both turned bright red. Izuku started muttering out excuses, though most were unintelligible. Ochako immediately tried to kick Katsuki. She was unsuccessful.

Eventually, they managed to recover enough to ignore Katsuki and made their way to the Yagis.

"Izuku sweetie, where have you been?" Izuku's mother, Inko Yagi, asked softly. When Izuku was a little boy, his father, Hisashi Midoriya, died in a ship wreak. His mother married Toshinori Yagi a year later. They were close when they were young, and a chance meeting sparked a new romance between them.* It wasn't long before Kota was born.

"I lost track of time reading," Izuku sheepishly explained. His parents weren't surprised, as that was a common occurrence.

"We must treat Young Bakugou to dinner. We are always needing his help," said Toshinori. Izuku winced. Gosh, he caused a lot of trouble for them, didn't he?

"Anyway, dear, it's time for you to make a toast," Inko instructed.

"Right." This _was_ Izuku's party after all. Still, he hated having all the attention on himself. Ochako knew this. To show her support, she squeezed his hand still entwined with hers. Neither of them had let go after making it to their destination.

Izuku picked a wine glass from one of the trays the waiters walking around held. He tapped it just hard enough that the clinking of glass reverberates around the room, catching everyone's attention.

Clink, clink, clink.

"I would like to thank you all for joining my family and I in celebration of my acceptance into the University of Ingolstadt. With the knowledge I acquire from studying there, I will change the world. Like the ancient philosopher Socrates once said, 'The unexamined life is--'"

This was when Ochako started violently coughing. Inko was by her side immediately.

"I'm fine. I'm fi--" Ochako tried to reassure everyone that there was nothing to worry about, but was unable to finish as another coughing fit hit her.

"Let's get you to bed, dear," Inko led her out of the room. Izuku made a move to follow, but was prevented from doing so by Katsuki's hand around his wrist.

"Kacchan, let go."

"And what will you do?" Katsuki asked. "You're not a doctor, Deku. Let Auntie take care of her."

"But what if she needs me?"

"Auntie will call for you."

Izuku wanted to protest, but could not think of anything that would change his friend's mind. Katsuki's expression softened when he saw the look on Izuku's face.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious, Deku. Round Face is tough, she'll be fine."

Izuku nodded, though not entirely convinced. But this is Katsuki. He had never been wrong before. So, if Katsuki says Ochako will be fine, then she will be.

In the end, Katsuki is only half right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Victor's mother did not remarry in the original, but I wanted All Might to be Deku's dad. Also, the fandom doesn't know much about Hisashi other than he works abroad, hence a ship wreak.  
> 1780s men's fashion: https://www.metmuseum.org/art/collection/search/81133?rpp=30&pg=1&ft=32.35.12a%E2%80%93c&pos=1


End file.
